


Consigli traversi

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [18]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Alessio è a casa beato in mutande a dormire una mattina di Marzo, quando suonano alla porta e lui va ad aprire mezzo addormentato per poi ritrovarsi un annoiato Juraj. Per poco non gli viene un colpo, ma sarà anche peggio quando capisce che è in cerca di consigli disinteressati e sensati che, fra l'altro, non sa come chiedere!





	Consigli traversi

**Author's Note:**

> rieccoci qua con un’altra puntata di ‘Ale ed i suoi amici’. Ops no, era ‘Milan il ritorno’! Inserisco Alessio in ogni situazione e prima o poi tutti ne traggono giovamento, ma di questo nuovo Milan è quello che mi ha colpito di più (oltre a Juraj). Vediamo un’evoluzione della situazione di Juraj che forse è stufo di saltare da un letto all’altro senza mai legarsi. Alessio potrebbe dargli dei consigli preziosi. Volevo specificare che la mamma di Juraj è viva, vegeta e sta benissimo e probabilmente l’infanzia che ho inventato su di lui non è vera nemmeno per un milionesimo, ma non avendo informazioni precise ho deciso di spaziare. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

CONSIGLI TRAVERSI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/kucka%20ale2.png)

  
Quando Alessio aprì la porta, non si sarebbe di certo aspettato lui.  
Si irrigidì, mise a fuoco e si grattò la nuca spettinata fissando Juraj fermo con le mani nelle tasche che appoggiava al lato della porta con il braccio, la testa tutta storta roteò guardandolo, poi sorrise placido.  
Alessio lo fissò stralunato stringendosi nelle spalle.  
\- Beh? - Chiese senza capire che ci facesse lì. Juraj non si aspettava entusiasmo e nemmeno gentilezza, non trovò strano il suo comportamento e nemmeno offensivo.  
Alzò le spalle.  
\- Ero da queste parti, mi annoiavo… posso? - Alessio si strinse nelle spalle a sua volta e annuì non trovando valide motivazioni per non farlo entrare, sebbene Sinisa avrebbe detto che, per esempio, essere in mutande poteva essere un bel motivo.  
Juraj non lo guardò nemmeno un attimo, come se non si accorgesse della sua nudità e non lo toccasse.  
Alessio e Juraj a volte erano compagni di camera, all’inizio lo erano stati per tutto l’anno, poi ognuno aveva iniziato a divertirsi con altri e si erano spesso ‘separati’. Il loro era un rapporto un po’ particolare, in totale amicizia, aperti, schietti, senza fronzoli di alcun genere, ma nemmeno del tipo che si diceva tutto.  
Con Juraj funzionava così, in realtà.  
\- Mi vesto. - Disse a titolo informativo senza trovare minimamente imbarazzante la situazione. Essendo stati compagni di camera, si erano visti anche completamente nudi, per non parlare degli spogliatoi.  
Tornò che Juraj era sdraiato sul divano, mezzo seduto, le gambe lunghe e aperte davanti a sé e posizione particolarmente scomposta.  
Quando lo guardò scoppiò a ridere attirando la sua attenzione.  
\- Mettiti comodo, eh? Fa come se fossi a casa tua! - Juraj annuì serio, senza capire il sarcasmo.  
\- Grazie. - Alessio rise ancora più forte prendendo il telefono per fargli una foto, la mandò a Sinisa e gli disse ‘e ringrazia quando gli dico ironico di mettersi pure comodo’.  
Sinisa rispose poco dopo: ‘sai che non capisce la retorica.’  
\- Vuoi un caffè? Io ne ho bisogno, stavo dormendo. -  
“Per fortuna da solo… ti immagini se c’era Sinisa?” Provò ad immaginare la scena e per poco non inciampò.  
Juraj annuì ringraziandolo, rimase lì col telefono in mano a guardare chissà poi cosa.  
Juraj era strano, non parlava, non comunicava, non davvero. Magari partecipava alle conversazioni, agli scherzi, ai divertimenti… insomma, non era uno che si isolava. Però non si apriva mai, in effetti nessuno aveva mai idea di che cosa gli passasse per la testa.  
Alessio aveva imparato che qualunque cosa ci fosse nel suo mondo, difficilmente l’avrebbe condivisa.  
Tornò con il caffè che mise sul tavolino davanti al divano, diede un calcio ai suoi piedi allungati e lo fece sedere bene, poi si mise vicino a lui. Gli diede uno schiaffo sulla coscia in stile Sinisa e tentò un vago approccio per capire come mai lo cercasse.  
\- Allora, cosa ti porta davvero qua? - Juraj alzò le spalle fingendo sempre indifferenza, iniziò a mescolare il caffè pigramente seduto in punta, i gomiti sulle ginocchia.  
\- Ho finito gli amanti, gli amici sono tutti impegnati e così rimani tu! - Disse con una sincerità schifosa.  
Alessio scoppiò a ridere coprendosi il viso.  
\- Non ci credo che l’hai detto davvero! - Juraj lo guardò senza capire.  
\- Beh, sei tu che me l’hai chiesto! -  
\- E Luca ed Andrea? - Juraj si mise subito a scuotere la testa. Alessio sapeva che era inutile cercare di fargli capire certe cose: la retorica, l’ironia, il sarcasmo ed il perché certe cose erano mancanza di tatto e quindi non si dicevano.  
Venne comunque subito attirato da quel suo strano atteggiamento, così si accigliò e lo guardò:  
\- Perché no? Pensavo foste amici… - Juraj spalancò gli occhi azzurri come fosse spiritato e continuò a scuotere la testa, Alessio lesse del sacro terrore. - Avete litigato?! - Juraj non litigava con nessuno, mai. In effetti nonostante avesse i suoi gialli e spesso anche i suoi rossi, non era uno che discuteva e faceva casino al di là del campo. Anche magari se in campo poi c’erano delle risse, lui era totalmente disinteressato alla cosa il più delle volte e probabilmente era molto meglio così.  
\- Beh, è complicato… comunque che facciamo? - Alessio divenne subito interessato, si sistemò nel divano, accavallò le gambe e lo guardò con la tazzina di caffè in mano, tutto composto.  
\- Parliamo. - Disse soave, con un sorriso furbo.  
Juraj lo guardò sopra la propria spalla per capire se dicesse davvero, poi scosse il capo e guardò davanti a sé, acchiappò il telecomando dello stereo e avviò della musica.  
La sua chiavetta USB rimandò delle canzoni latine e reggetton, non aveva la minima idea di chi diavolo fossero, li sentiva spesso per radio. I suoi gusti erano ben diversi da quelli.  
Alessio gli prese il telecomando ed abbassò il volume.  
\- Sei venuto per cercare aiuto. Fatti aiutare. Parliamo. - Juraj bevve il caffè tutto d’un fiato ignorando l’ustione alla lingua e all’esofago, poi mise giù la tazzina e fece per alzarsi.  
\- Ero davvero da queste parti e davvero mi annoiavo, ma andrò a correre! Ciao! - Con questo pensò bene di asciugarsela, ma Alessio in stile Sinisa lo afferrò e lo rimise seduto accanto a sé mettendo giù la propria tazzina.  
\- Avanti, perché fai così? Io e te non siamo quel genere di amici che si annoia e passa del tempo insieme! Sono felice di farlo, ma non l’abbiamo mai fatto. - Fargli capire una cosa così complicata poteva essere una questione lunga, ma alla fine Juraj lasciò perdere, alzò le spalle e guardò la sua mano sul proprio braccio con aria strana, come se una strana idea gli passasse improvvisa per la testolina bacata.  
\- Allora è ora di iniziare. - Disse così prendendolo veloce ed improvviso per il colletto della maglia, l’attirò a sé e lo baciò. Mise la bocca sulla sua e premette succhiandogliela senza usare la lingua né violarlo di più, ma fu prepotente e brutale in stile Sinisa. Alessio rimase spiazzato e senza parole, per un momento spalancò la bocca dalla sorpresa, ma si ricordò di respingerlo e lo fece. Juraj però lo prese per le braccia e lo spinse mettendosi sopra di lui, a cavalcioni, sovrastandolo subito in un attimo, come se non avesse scelta.  
\- Ehi ehi… sei pazzo? - Chiese subito spingendo con forza le mani sul petto e, vedendo che non aveva successo perché la sua bocca continuava a cercare la sua, ne mise una proprio sulle sue labbra. - Juraj! - Esclamò per l’ennesima volta.  
Finalmente parve tornare presente, sbuffò e scuotendo il capo si mise a sedere sul divano dove era prima.  
\- Scusa. - Borbottò lasciandolo andare.  
\- Hai frainteso qualcosa… - Cercò di capire cosa, ma Juraj alzò le spalle come se non fosse importante.  
\- Sono un po’ stressato e quando lo sono cerco sesso. - Per Alessio aveva anche senso, in realtà.  
\- Beh, io non posso, sono impegnato. - Juraj lo guardò di scatto.  
\- Ma lo faresti se fossi libero? - Che test era? Alessio lo guardò con aria circospetta e dovette ammettere che aveva un suo perché come tipo, non era male. Aveva un bel corpo, bei tatuaggi, begli occhi.  
E poi un’aria strana.  
\- Forse. - Juraj fece per tornare su di lui, ma Alessio gli spalmò la mano completa su tutta la faccia. - No! Sto bene con chi sto! Piantala! - Poi per distrarlo partì con la domanda: - Che fine hanno fatto Suso, Carlos e Gianluca? - Juraj lo guardò torvo e seccato, si morse il labbro, stava per andarsene di nuovo quando invece decise di appoggiarsi con la schiena al divano, scivolò di lato e sollevò le gambe su Alessio che rimase fermo, scomposto, sorpreso a guardarlo.  
\- Di nuovo fa come se fossi tuo! - Juraj lo guardò di scatto spostandosi le braccia dalla faccia e Alessio lo puntò con le dita. - Scherzavo, dannazione! Perché non capisci mai? - Juraj non si interessò alla frecciatina, non se la prese. E non si preoccupò nemmeno di chiedere che ne sapeva lui dei suoi amanti.  
Se lo sapeva significava che l’aveva capito, comunque non importava. Alessio rimase colpito da questo, non se la prendeva, non cercava di nascondere, non spiegava nulla, ma stava steso con l’aria di chi stava per esplodere ed in un attimo capì cosa aveva.  
\- Ne hai abbastanza? - Juraj aveva il braccio piegato sugli occhi per nascondere la propria espressione, alzò le spalle e non rispose, ma Alessio capì d’esserci vicino, infatti si corresse:  
\- Non è che ne hai abbastanza, forse è troppo? - Non riusciva ad afferrare l’idea, ma ce l’aveva chiara in mente.  
Scosse il capo.  
\- Di cosa? - Chiese. Alessio sorrise comprensivo.  
\- Della gente? - Disse senza sapere bene come metterla giù in modo comprensibile. Juraj piegò la bocca all’ingiù, ma non spostò il braccio. - Juraj, sei venuto da uno dei pochi con cui non hai implicazioni di alcun genere… con Luca e Andrea hai problemi di non so che tipo, con Carlos, Gianluca e Suso ci vai a letto, gli altri o sono troppo piccoli o non hai particolari rapporti. Stai scappando dalla gente che ti stressa. La mia domanda è perché te le cerchi così? - Perché era chiaro che se le cercasse.  
Juraj rimase in silenzio senza dire nulla e ci rimase per un bel po’, Alessio non lo interruppe, provò a pensare al motivo per cui prima se li faceva e poi si nascondeva, ma non ne sapeva abbastanza per analizzarlo e aiutarlo, se non si apriva non poteva fare nulla per lui.  
\- Vorrei saperlo anche io. - Disse infine senza saper cosa dire. Alessio sorrise comprensivo, poi gli massaggiò distrattamente la caviglia appoggiata sulle proprie gambe.  
\- Odi stare da solo, ma odi anche stare davvero con gli altri? Così quando le cose si fanno serie, cerchi un modo per allontanarti? - Cercava di capire perché averne tanti se poi lo esasperavano così. Non doveva essere un passatempo?  
\- Non cerco un modo per allontanarmi, cerco solo di evitare che si leghino troppo. -  
\- Tu o loro? - Juraj sollevò finalmente il braccio e lo guardò con due lame sottili azzurre, Alessio lo fissò senza turbarsi. - Perché forse sei turbato dal fatto che ti stanno piacendo troppo, no? - Juraj si morse il labbro. - Che c’è di male se succede? -  
A parte per il fatto che erano in tre, forse…  
\- Suso voleva togliersi di mezzo. - Disse usando un colloquialismo italiano nel modo corretto, Alessio lo guardò stupito.  
\- E tu? -  
\- Me lo sono fatto. - Alessio sorrise al suo modo spiccio e poco edulcorante di dire ed affrontare le cose.  
\- Non era meglio se si ‘toglieva di mezzo’? - Disse usando le virgolette per essere concorde con il suo modo di vedere e parlare.  
Juraj annuì togliendo del tutto il braccio dalla faccia, se lo mise sotto la nuca e continuò guardandolo interessato.  
\- Sì che era meglio, ma non so perché gliel’ho impedito e sono arrabbiato con me stesso! Non voglio che si leghino e non voglio legarmi, poi le cose vanno sempre in merda! Uno se ne va, se ne va l’altro, ci si odia, ci si tradisce, si litiga, si pretende chissà cosa… non voglio legarmi! Però quando lui ha detto che voleva smettere, non ho voluto. E la cosa mi fa imbestialire! - Alessio lo guardò sorpreso, non sembrava imbestialito.  
\- Forse una parte di te è stufo di non legarsi mai? - Azzardò cauto. Juraj di primo acchito sentì di doverlo negare, ma poi si zittì e non rispose, turbato da quella ipotesi che forse si faceva largo in lui più del necessario. Fece il broncio e lo guardò senza vederlo davvero, Alessio continuò a giocare con le sue caviglie, infine azzardò ancora.  
\- Dovresti provare a lasciarti un po’ andare e vedere che succede. Magari poi le cose si complicano, come dici tu. Qualcuno va via, si litiga, ci si tradisce… però intanto puoi avere quello di cui hai bisogno, puoi stare bene, nel mezzo. Ne sarà valsa la pena. -  
Juraj sospirò spaventato all’idea di legarsi, sebbene non lo desse proprio a vedere. Rimase serio impassibile, poi fece una piega strana con la bocca e sospirò alzandosi a sedere, tirò via le gambe dalle sue e si protese verso di lui.  
\- Sicuro di non volere un giro in giostra? - Disse avvicinando il viso al suo così carino. Alessio strofinò le labbra e sorrise penando che se fosse stato lì Sinisa l’avrebbe ucciso.  
\- Sicuro. - Anche se Juraj aveva un suo modo intrigante di fare, non si pentì di respingerlo e Juraj fu anche contento di poter preservare forse l’unico porto sicuro che non aveva immaginato d’avere.  
\- Grazie. - Disse poi, nonostante non avesse ancora deciso cosa fare, scelto con chi eventualmente provare e come.  
Fra il dire ed il fare non era facile, ma almeno sapere che una parte di sé era stufa di tenere gli altri a distanza non era male. Almeno poteva iniziare a stare meglio fra sé e sé invece di sbuffare dalla mattina alla sera.  
  
Ovviamente quando Juraj se ne andò, Alessio chiamò Sinisa e lo aggiornò su tutto tralasciando la parte del bacio, quella evitò di raccontargliela. 


End file.
